Wynonna Smith- Code Name Phoenix
by InaraXavier
Summary: Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, Robin and Phoenix. The Original team. They are so much more than a team, they are family. Phoenix, also known as Wynonna Smith, is from a far away planet at War. Wynonna was a princess on her world but was sent away when the her people started to lose the war. She was only 6 years old...
1. Character Bios

Character Bios/ Intro

**Real name: **Kaldur'ahm  
**Alias: **Aqualad  
**Age**: _1_**7**  
**Species: **Atlantean  
**Designatio****n:** B02  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair color: **Blond  
**Eye color: **Pale green  
**Mentor: **Aquaman  
**Powers: **Hydrokinesis, Electricity generation, Enhanced Durability, Toxin resistance, Underwater breathing  
**Weaknesses: **Extreme heat,Dehydration  
**Equipment: **Water-Bearers,

**Real name: **Wally West  
**Alias: **Kid Flash  
**Age**: 16  
**Species: **Human  
**Designation**: B03  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair color: **Red  
**Eye color: **Green  
**Mentor: **Flash  
**Powers: **Super speed  
**Equipment: **Light spectrum goggles, Stealth-tech

**Real name:** Artemis Lian Crock  
**Alias**: Artemis

**Age: **16  
**Species**: Human  
**Designation**: B07

**Gender **: Female  
**Hair color**: Blonde  
**Eye color**: Dark gray (almost black)  
**Mentors**: Green Arrow  
**Equipment**: Bow and trick arrows

**Real name: **Richard "Dick" Grayson  
**Alias:** Robin  
**Age: **15  
**Species**: Human  
**Designation**: B01  
**Gender**: Male  
**Hair color**: Black  
**Eye color**: Blue  
**Mentor**: Batman  
**Equipment**: Batarangs, Computer on wrist, Eskrima sticks

**Real name**: Conner Kent

**Alias**: Superboy  
**Age**: 16 weeks(17 years physiologically)  
**Species: **Kryptonian-Human hybrid genomorph  
**Designation: **B04**  
Gender**: Male  
**Hair color**: Black  
**Eye color**: Blue  
**Mentor**: Superman  
**Powers**: Super strength, Super leap, Infrared vision, Invulnerability, Super hearing  
**Weaknesses**: Kryptonite

**Real name**: M'gann M'orzz  
**Alias**: Megan Morse, Miss Martian  
**Age **17  
**Species**: Martian  
**Designation**: B05  
**Gender**: Female  
**Hair color**: None naturally, most commonly red  
**Eye color: **Red naturally, commonly amber  
**Mentor**: Martian Manhunter  
**Powers**: Flight, Shape-shifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Camouflage, Density shifting  
**Weaknesses**: Extreme heat

**Real name: **Wynonna Smith  
**Alias: **Phoenix  
**Age**:15  
**Species: **Patrovian  
**Designation**: B08  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair color: **Dark red with light red streaks  
**Eye color: **Red and yellow when using powers, Amber naturally  
**Powers: **Fire Manipulation, Spiritual powers, Healing abilities, Shield projection, Enhanced speed, Enhanced strength  
**Weaknesses****: **Water, Extreme coldness

"Your past can be good. Your past can be bad. Or it can be both"

My name is Wynonna Smith, i'm 15 years old and i'm from a planet 10,000 lightyears away called 'Patrovia'. I came to earth 6 years ago and was rescued by the justice league. At first I was put into the foster system so they could keep an eye on me but then I turned 10. In the early hours of my 10th birthday i came into my powers and almost burnt down my foster home. I remember being so scared when it all happened because from what i remember about my planet is that the people didn't have powers. After the discovery of my powers the League took me out of the system and paired me with a trusted associate and started to train me to control my powers. As the years went on I developed more powers and I grew into them; we also discovered my weaknesses. These are my powers

Fire Manipulation Spiritual powers Healing abilities Shield projection Enhanced speed Enhanced strength

I trained with the league for 4 years before slowly being introduced to the JL younger partners. I first met Speedy- AKA Roy Harper- he seemed like a bit of a dick but other than that he was a nice guy. Next was Kid Flash- AKA Wally West- Wally is kinda like the brother I never wanted but he's such a nice guy. Next was Kaldur'ahm- AKA Aqualad- Kaldur is such a nice person and is so devoted to his job and to his mentor. Finally I met the youngest partner Robin. Batman and Robin are the only heroes i don't know the identity of and it's kinda frustrating. Anyway Robin is only a few months older than me but acts a lot older than he is. He seems like a pretty nice guy but again I don't know him like i know Wally and Roy.

Anyway, I was there on the 4th of july when Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin broke into Cadmus and rescued Superboy- AKA Connor Kent. After the Cadmus incident the JL gave us access to their old base in Happy Harbour mountain. Not too long after that we were introduced to Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian- AKA M'gann Morse. And not long after meeting M'gann we met Artemis- AKA Artemis Crock, she's a girl full of secrets. We've been a team now for a couple of weeks

**AN-THIS IS CURRENTLY JUST A TESTER CHAPTER. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D LIKE TO TO CARRY ON THIS STORY AND GO INTO MORE DEPTH ABOUT THIS OC**


	2. AN

I am planning on continuing this story. i just want to interest the links for the designer of the character uniforms im going to be reusing in this book

Wally West- phil-cho/art/Flash-Wally-West-Earth-27-765394755

Artemis Crook- ms225/art/Artemis-Armored-706857737

Miss Martian- phil-cho/art/Miss-Martian-Earth-27-commission-660719979

Aqualad- phil-cho/art/Kaldur-ahm-Earth-27-commission-678525388

Robin- phil-cho/art/Robin-3-0-E27-edit-01-745061917

Superboy- phil-cho/art/Superboy-Earth-27-Titan-commission-611123882

——

01/06/2020

As I said I am planning to update but not until I've got a few more chapters done just so I have motivation to carry on.


	3. Chapter 1- Infiltrator

_**A/N: Okay so I decided to update at least one chapter now as I've made you wait for so long. After this I wont be updating until I've completed up to chapter 5. It shouldn't take me to long as I've got transcripts for the episodes and nothing to do but write. **_

_**Anyway- Enjoy :)**_

Mount Justice; August 8th; 9:58 EDT

**Wynonna's P.O.V.**

Kaldur, M'gann, Robin, Connor and I all decided to spend the day down at the beach by the cave. School starts up soon for M'gann, Connor and I so we're making the most of summer; Robin won't tell us when he has to go back, I guess it's so we don't guess his identity or something, I don't know. Anyway, M'gann packed a picnic lunch for us, Kaldur found a volleyball and Robin has his boogie board in his hands.

M'gann is standing in front of us with her arms stretched out, She smiled and said

"Hello, Megan. We should hit the beach everyday." We all smiled at her. Robin then lowered his head into his free hand whilst saying

"First, a moment of silence for our… absent comrade." I shook my head and said

"Poor Wally." Wally went back to school today, that's what makes this even better because he knows we are here.

A couple of hours after being down at the beach, M'gann, Robin, Kaldur and Connor are all in the water. I'm currently sitting on some rocks watching them. M'gann and Robin splash each other in the water. Kaldur stayed out because that would just be unfair. Though Connor jumps into a cannonball, landing right between the two, drenching all of them. M'gann laughs as she dodges the wave he created. Robin then yelled

"Come on Nonna!" I smiled and said

"I don't do well in water, remember" He just stuck his tongue out at me in response.

Out of everyone on the team, I'm closest with Robin. I don't know if it's because we're roughly the same age or what, but I'd say we're pretty good friends. When I first met him, I actually had a crush on him for ages but then the team formed and I let it go. Having a crush on your teammates is never a good idea, so we're just really good friends (Not that he knows about the crush).

For the rest of the day we enjoyed playing volleyball, enjoying the picnic M'gann made and at some point Connor fell asleep, so we took the opportunity to bury him in the sand. M'gann pats the tip of the sand mountain, while Robin and I pat the other side. While Kaldur holds a red bucket, pouring more sand onto the side closer to Connor's face with a smirk.

He only woke up when red tornado came out and said

"Batman wishes to see you" as quickly as he appeared he went back inside. Connor stood up and the sand stuck to his body. When I stood up I said

"So who wants to get changed the old fashioned way?" Kaldur then said

"If you wouldn't mind Wynonna?" I smiled and replied

"Not at all" I then clicked my fingers and a red smoak surrounded us. When it cleared we were all in our uniforms.

When we arrived in the main hall of the cave Artemis was there with Green Arrow. Batman and Red Tornado were also there. We're just waiting on Wally.

**Recognized: Kid Flash; B-0-3**

Right on time…

When the light from the Zeta tube faded we saw his arms full of stuff you'd use at the beach

"The Wall-man is here! Let's get this party star-uhn!" he's cut off as he trips on the pole of his umbrella, falling flat on his face. The beach ball is bouncing into the main room just past an angry Batman as he watches Wally skid towards them. Lifting his head he sees us dressed for a mission.

"...ted." We all look to him with knowing smiles and hold no remorse at him making a fool of himself. Artemis then said

"Wall-man, huh?" Wally stood up and went to say something but stopped when the computer announced

**Recognized: Speedy; B-0-6**

Wally, Robin, Kaldur and I all tensed at the announcement of his arrival. Roy hasn't met Artemis yet so this could get interesting. As he walked out of the Zeta tube, Roy said

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Before anyone else could say anything Green Arrow beat us to it

"Roy. You look-" Red Arrow cuts him off as he walks to the center of the training circle and looked at Artemis

"-Replaceable"

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo"

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"Artemis stepped forward with her bow in her hand as she said

"Yes, she can."

"Who even are you?" she then replied

"I'm his niece." At the same time says Green Arrow

"She's my niece." I then muttered to Robin

"Awkward"

In an attempt to defuse the situation, Kaldur stepped forward and said

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the Team, and we have no quota on archers" Wally then piped up and said

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." He's had a problem with Artemis ever since she came along. Artemis then said to him as I rolled my eyes

"Whatever, Baywatch, I'm here to stay." I then whispered

"_Arràcher soit je" _With a small movement from my hand Wally held the back of his head and said

"Ow! Hey no magic" I shrugged and said

"Technically it's not magic" Roy then said

"You've got better at that" I put my hands in my jacket pockets and said

"Practice. Anyway, You came here for a reason Roy"

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

Roy looked to Robin who tenses immediately at the name. Rob then smiled as he pulled up the data on his hologlove.  
"Nanorobotics genius and electronics expert at Royal University in Star City- vanished two weeks ago." he states as screens around the whole circle come up. Roy then corrected

"Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows" Robins face lit up as he said

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Wally then yelled

"Hard-core." Wally agrees, offering a fist to Robin. Which the Boy Wonder hits on top, then underneath, then on top again.

Roy folded his arms and said

"I already rescued her. Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into a weapon, Doc calls it the Fog, composed of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path- concrete, steel, flesh, bone.- but it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and story raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen data to the Shadows."

He gave us a moment to let the information sink in before saying

"Providing them access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech." Artemis then said

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power brooking. Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows." Wally then said to her

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." What he didn't expect is for her to smile tauntingly at him. His smirk falls and he looks confused before finally shouting out what's on his mind.

"Who are you?!"

Roy deliberately ignored them as he said

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." I then said

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…" Roy cut me off by saying

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab" Green Arrow then questioned

"You left her alone?"

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow offers stepping closer to the young man he mentored.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protogé?"

Before Green Arrow can say anything, Batman places a dark hand on his shoulder. Stopping the blonde in his tracks. He glances back at the Dark Knight before turning back to Roy.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's her's now, too."

"Then my job's done." he says walking back towards the Zeta-Tubes.

**Recognized: Speedy-**

"That's Red Arrow, B06. Update." Roy corrected The Zeta Tube beeps, recognizing the update, and transporting him away.

Happy Harbor; 21:59 EDT

Roy thought it would be a good idea to move Dr. Serling Roquette to Happy Harbor High. It's close to the Cave if we need it and 3 of us go here, so we know our way around. Miss Martian and Superboy are on the roof with the Bioship camouflaged over their heads for a better view. While inside the school Aqualad checks the window to the hallway by the Computer Lab. Robin, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Artemis and I are all in the computer lab with Dr Roquette.

Aqualad then rejoined us whilst saying

"Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our comms" within second the mind link was connected, she then asked

"_Everyone online?"_ still not used to the mind link, Artemis said

"_Ohh. This is still weird." _Dr Roquette briefly looked up from the computer and said

"_And distracting"_ she began coding again whilst saying

"_Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with RAM rather than a wristwatch is hard I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"_ she gripped her head with annoyance and perceived pain from a headache she's bound to get.

I'm sitting on one of the tables with my legs crossed, Kid Flash is sat on the window ledge eating a granola bar, Robin is looking out of the partially opened blind of the same window row, Aqualad is hovering behind Dr Roquette whilst Artemis is sat next to her. Kid Flash then said

_"__Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_ Artemis then shot back

"_Pot, kettle. Have you met?_" immediately, Kid jumped up and said

"_Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team"_ I glared over at him and flash my red eyes, that always creeps him out. Artemis then stood up, pointed at him and said

"_That is so not on me." _Behind her Roquette stopped typing to give into her annoyance.

"_Fate of the world at stake."_ Kid pointed at Artemis and said

_"__She started it"_ I got off the table and replied

_"__And i'm ending it" _

Artemis then began walking towards the door whilst saying

_"__How about I just help Superboy and Miss Martian patrol the perimeter?"_ Aqualad replied

_"__Good idea."_ His tone is formal as ever but there's a noted edge of stress to his simple words. I then said

_"__I'll join you, I could use the air"_ I quickly caught up with her and we started to walk towards the exits.

As we were walking through the halls we could hear the boys talking over the mind link. Kid Flash was the first voice we heard

_"__You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo" _next was Robin

"_What? No! That was Speedy's—I mean, Red Arrow's… arrow. Right?" _

_"__Not so much."_

_"__Well, still not giving her the satisfaction." _I then stopped walking, looked at artemis and said out loud

"I wonder if he knows how the mind link actually works" She smiled at me before saying over the mindlink smugly

_"__You know, I can still hear you!"_

When Artemis and I joined the others outside, she joined Miss Martian patrolling on foot, whilst I joined Superboy on the roof. Superboy is walking the perimeter but soon came to a stop. I was going to ask him what was wrong but he jumped to the ground with precision, grace, and ease. I looked over the edge and saw him land behind a tense M'gann and Artemis. The archer even had her bow strung. Though brushes it off and walked away from the girls.

I followed him whilst still on the rooftop as Artemis said through the mind link

"_Mmm...that boy."_ Superboy turned back, but upon seeing the look on her face his eyes widened, realizing she meant him. I smiled at the surprised look on his face. Miss Martian then said

_"__He can hear you"_ I then said

_"__We can all hear you"_ Artemis then said

_"__Oh, I know." _Even though the mind link you could hear the smugness in her voice.

Everyone then stopped what they were doing when Aqualads voice came through the mind link

_"__Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin, Phoenix and Superboy can pursue" _I saw the camouflaged Bioship move into a small field and it landed as Miss Martian replied

_"__Ready."_ I ran towards the edge and flipped off the rooftop. I landed as Robin ran out of the building, we met up with Superboy at the ship as the hatch opened. It closed straight after us. Superboy and I sat in our normal seats whilst Robin took the pilots seat, we were in the air within seconds.

We went to the location given by Dr Roquette but we got here too late.

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target, STAR Labs." i then took over

"We're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed" Superboy then said

"The Fog decimated it." We looked over the broken remains of the entire lab, everything sharded and cracked. Robin then spoke

"This is bad. STAR Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hand of the enemy." There's actually a bit of anger starting to show through in his words. I looked between Superboy and Robin before saying

""What's our next move?" he didn't respond for a couple of minutes, but when he did he said

_"__We're moving the doctor."_

It was about 15 minutes before we were sent a new location. We were alerted to it when Robin's wrist computer bleeped. He looked at it and said

"The next target's a WayneTech Facility."

When we arrived outside WayneTech Rob said

"In theory, it's system software could be used to hack the-" he cuts himself off. His voice was laced with all kinds of emotions, i've never heard him sound like this before. Superboy turned in his chair and said

"The what?"

"Doesn't matter." Robin tried to brush it off.  
"Wh-what matters is WayneTech. operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time" I then stood up and said

"Well we'd better find whoever had the fog then"

A couple minutes later the algorithm Dr Roquette was working on to stop the fog was sent to Robin. So with the bioship still camouflaged Superboy, Robin and I stood by the open back hatch. Scanning the area. Bringing up the progression page Robin said

"It's downloading" Superboy then stepped forward and growled

"Don't need it!" He then jumped out of the Bioship. Rob and Then yelled at the same time

"Superboy!" but we could only watch as he jumped right at cyclops.

We soon followed but before we actually reached Superboy, Cyclops fired something at him sending him crashing down onto the concrete. Cyclops went to shoot the same thing at me and Rob, but I used my shielding abilities to stop and absorb the energy. Cyclops then turned back to the container at his feet and released the Fog.

"No!" I then turned to Rob and said

"Go, I'll catch up" Robin then grappled to the nearest light pole then flipped to get to the next and land before the surface level of the WayneTech facility. Superboy then got back onto his feet. I quickly sent a fire ball towards Cyclops before saying to Superboy

"You got this?"

"I got this" I then turned and ran after Robin.

I have enhanced speed to a certain degree, it's not flash speed but when we tested it I could run about 120MPH and can run 13 miles in about 30 minutes. Thanks to this I caught up with Robin easily. I caught up to him as he rolled underneath the security gate. I slid under the gate too and ran so I was next to him.

We followed the fog through the hallways. The Fog crashed through a set of windows low on the left side. The lights went black in that segment, the Fog continued on taking out more windows and lights as they started to overrun the building.

We ran into one of the building cafeterias as a group of workers ran out. Only a young woman with brunette hair remained by her work station. Robin then looked at me and said

"Think you can contain it for a couple minutes" I shrugged and said

"I can try" He then ran over to the counter whilst I turned towards the fog.

I'm not great at using my spiritual powers but I know some of the basics. So whilst Robin was doing whatever he was doing, I raised both my hands out in front of me and muttered

"Sanctus Espiritus" My hands started glowing red and the fog was contained But I could feel it trying to get out.

As I held the fog for a couple of minutes, I see the containment bubble starting to break up.

"Robin, I can't hold this for long!" The fog then started going red but soon disappeared. I dropped my hands as Robin stood up saying

"Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!" I looked at him, smiled and said

"Seriously, Outfiltrated?" He smiled and shrugged in return.

We then left the building and went outside. As we left the building we saw Superboy standing over an unconscious cyclops. I then pressed my comm unit and said

"Aqualad, The fog has been neutralised. Hows things on your end?"

_"__We're ready for a pick up" _

"We're on our way"


	4. Chapter 2- Downtime

**Gotham City; August 27th, 6:17 EDT**

Phoenix P.O.V.

Our next assignment was in Gotham and involved stopping Clayface. We tracked him down to an abandoned building in the city and we're now stuck in an altercation with him. God who knew it was so hard to take down a walking talking lump of clay. Aqualad and I are the only two left standing.

Damn spoke too soon…

Aqualad and I just dived out of the way of Clayfaces punch but he caught my leg and flung me across the building and straight through a concrete pillar. The air was knocked out of my lungs as I landed in a heap on the floor. Ignoring the pain soaring through my body, I sat up just as Aqualad was flung into a garage door hard enough to dent it. His water bearers fell out of his hands and his tattoos stopped glowing. As I struggled to get to my feet Clayface walked straight past the rest of the team. Clayfaces left-hand then morphed into a square-mace. As Clayface raised his arm to attack, something crashed through the glass window above.

Crashing through the window is Batman, who takes Clayface's full attention.

I then muttered  
"Crap" this is the last thing we need. To be bailed out by Batman.

He then launched two Batarangs at the villain. Only for them to be absorbed into his arm, for a moment, until they explode and completely destroying his arm. As Batman landed in a crouch before Clayface. Clayface strikes once more, but Batman jumps back to avoid the hit. Pulling out a high powered taser that sticks to the right side of Clayface's chest and continues to send electricity through the villain until he loses his form entirely.

Batman glanced at me, then at the team before zeroing in on Aqualad…

* * *

**Mount Justice; August 27th, 7:58 EDT**

Upon returning to the cave, every fibre in my body was still screaming in pain. If anything is broken or damaged it will heal within a few hours, there's something I can do for the pain but I need something in my room first.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Batman looked at us and said  
"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and head home" Wally and Artemis turned back to the Zeta tubes. Whilst M'gann, Connor and I just began to walk out of the room with Connor saying  
"Head home?" He raised his arms, gesturing to the Cave and continued  
"Some of us are home"

As we continued to walk away from the main hall, M'gann looked at me and said  
"Maybe you should get checked out, Wynonna, You're limping" she's right, I messed my knee up a bit so i'm limping to compensate. I looked over and replied  
"I'll be fine in a few hours, I just need to rest". I then left the pair and headed to my room

When I got back to my room, I shrugged my jacket off and pulled my gloves off. After throwing them on the bed, I looked down at my arms that had a mixture of different coloured bruises. Some were Blue, some were purple and some were going green. Whilst kicking my boots off I began unzipping the top half of my uniform letting it hang around my waist. I then walked over to my book shelves and pulled out the book I would need. When I was rescued all those years ago, these were found in my ship after further examination. At first the Justice League were going to keep them from me, not knowing exactly what they are; but now every year on my birthday they would give me a book. Each book contained different ways of control, energy manipulation, element manipulation and spells, all but one. One of the books seems to be more like a journal or history book from where I came from.

Anyway, I sat down on my bed and opened the book to the correct page. Quickly scanning the page, I placed it on the bed and took a couple of deep breaths before saying  
_"__Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala. Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala" _ almost immediately the pain turned into a dull, durable ache. This spell can be used to reduce the physical pain of another person. While the pain diminishes, the spell, however, does not have any real healing properties.

Some confuse my spiritual power with magic but it's not. I have to say these incantations sometimes but that's only because i'm still learning to control it fully. It's hard learning to control my abilities as no one else has the same powers that I do. Being the only Patrovian on earth can be really hard at times and it can be lonely. I'm the only one of my kind within 10,000 light years of earth and that thought on it's own is daunting. What makes it even worse is that I don't know what happened to my planet when I left.

From reading the history book I know that there was a long history of conflict with another race that also lived on Patrovia. The book is very unclear about what started the conflict but even then, this book only tells one half of the story; There's still a side missing from the history book. Regardless, there's nothing I can do whilst here on earth.

Anyhow, with he pain in my body slowly fading I got up off my bed and grabbed a change of clothes. Picking out a pair of denim jeans and a white vest top, I carried them into the bathroom. After turning on the shower I took the rest of my uniform off and saw the extent of my injuries. My entire body is basically black and blue and i'm pretty sure I've got a couple broken ribs because the darkest bruise is right across the left side of my rib cage. Ignoring it, I turned and climbed into the shower. The warm body felt nice against my body.

Yeah water is one of my weaknesses but small amounts of water is okay. As one of my powers is fire manipulation, when I come in contact with water it basically deactivated my powers and I basically become human. Sticking my head under the water, I ran my hands through my hair and the red started to run down my body. Yeah I've got natural red hair but whenever I shower, it turns brown. It's only temporary but not a lot of people know about it, only the JL. I'll tell the team eventually but we're still getting used to each other and getting to know each other. My other weakness is extreme coldness, it has a very similar effect. The only difference is that my hair doesn't change.

Anyway, I jumped out of the shower, dried off and quickly got dressed. As I walked back into my room I began towel drying my hair. The ends started turning back to red as I continued to dry them with the towel. Whenever I get caught in the rain at school and my hair changes, I just tell people that it's changing because of colour changing hair dye. Some of the girls in school have tried colour changing hair dye but 'not to the extent that they believe I do'. When most of the red returned to my hair I left my room to go get a drink.

When I entered the lounge/kitchen area, M'gann was standing in the kitchen, chopping a red onion. With a small splatter on the edge of the counter and tomatoes in a wood container off to the right of her cutting board, and some already chopped onions in a bowl. I looked over and saw Connor sitting on the couch watching the static on the TV. He was covered in what looked like cake mix and had a look on his face that could challenge a kicked-puppy. As I walked over to the fridge I said

"I'm not gonna ask" I then grabbed a smoothie from the fridge before jumping up onto the counter.

M'gann looked over, smiled and said

"You're looking better" I took a sip of my drink before saying

"A nice warm shower mixed with pain reduction incantation and accelerated healing. Works every time" Connor turned around and said

"Wynonna, what exactly are your powers?"

"Well for starters I can do this…" I clicked my fingers and whatever Connor was covered in, disappeared.

"Thanks"

"And to answer you question, I have Spiritual powers, Healing abilities, Shield projection, Enhanced speed, Enhanced strength and one I don't really use" M'gann then said as Connor walked over

"What one don't you really use?"

"Fire Manipulation" Connor then asked

"Why don't you use it?"

"I know it's a weakness for M'gann and for Kaldur. It's a risk in on missions so I don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary" M'Gann smiled and said

"Thank you, that's much appreciated"

Connor then went to say something but got cut off when my cell started to ring. I pulled my cell out of my back pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was Robin. He can't tell me his name but seeing as we're pretty good friends he gave me his number anyway. I jumped off the counter and started walking back to my room as I answered

"Hey Rob"

_"__Hey Nonna"_ I smiled at my nickname and said

"You are the only person to ever call me Nonna"

"_Yeah well, get used to it" _I can tell that he's smirking by the tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes, smiled and said

"So whatcha doing on your night off?"

_"__Absolutely nothing, I've just worked out in the gym and played a one on one basketball match"_

"You have a gym in your house?"

_"__I told you I had money"_

"And that is basically all I know about you" I laid on my bed as he sighed and said

_"__If I could tell you more about myself then I would but, it's complicated"_

"Wally knows who you are"

"_That's not fair, Nonna. You know who I am. Wally just knows slightly more about me because he's my best mate"_

"Oh cheers"

_"__Oh come on, you know what I meant" _

"Yeah, sorry"

_"__One day, hopefully soon, I'll be able to tell my name and things will be different"_

"Different? Different how?"

_"__Don't know but we'll figure it out, together..._


	5. Chapter 3- Homefront

**Mount Justice; September 22nd, 18:43 EDT**

Wynonna's P.O.V.

**Recognised: Phoenix B-08 **

So I just got home after spending the afternoon with some friends from school. We went to see a movie and hung out at a cafe we like near school. It's very rare we get missions on weekdays and training is alternated during the week to help most of us deal with our school loads. I tend to get my done the same day I get so it doesn't get backed up. What also helps with my work is my powers. I always use my powers to help, I hover all my books near me and use my pen to write for me. Everything I read gets written down in my own words. Thanks to that i'm an A student; in all subjects but math.

Anyway, I walked into the lounge expecting to see Connor and M'gann but they weren't there. I shrugged my jacket off and threw it onto the couch along with my bag and skateboard before turning around and yelling  
"Connor, M'gann you guys here?"  
_"__In the hanger bay"_ with the confirmation from M'gann, i turned around and headed to the hanger bay.

I entered the hanger bay to see M'gann, Connor and Wally huddled around Connor's motorbike.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Wally looked up and said  
"These two have been spending a lot of time working on his bike. Obviously, they need the Wall-man's expert help" I put my hands on my hips and said  
"Expert help?"  
"Yes! Expert help. Can someone pass me a Torque Wrench" M'gann used her telekinesis to float it over to him. He smiled at her and said  
"Thank you Green Cheeks."

I then noticed the look on Connors face as he moved his hands to his hips, he looked almost jealous. Kaldur then walked over and joined us, he stood next to me as he spoke  
"I have been meaning to ask, any problem juggling school work with your responsibilities here?" Connor was the first to respond  
"No." I then said  
"I'm used to it by now" Then Wally  
"Juggling is just one of my many talents." Wally's voice was full of pride, he then chuckled slightly before saying  
"Socket Wrench." M'gann gave it to Wally with her telekinesis as she said  
"Daily cheerleading practice **has **presented a challenge." she quickly turned towards Kaldur once Wally had the wrench and said  
"Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the Team. This Team, not the Bumblebees."

Kaldur folded his arms before speaking again  
"Artemis starts school today. Do you think **she** will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" I went to question him but stopped when Wally stood up and said  
"Nah, she'll manage alright. I mean how much more hostile and annoying can she-" he was cut off by an explosion.

I collided with the wall, smacking my head hard. Wally quickly ran over and helped me up. However as quickly as we were up, we were swept off our feet by a huge surge of water; It filled my nostrils and my lungs. I resurfaced, gasping and coughing but was on my own  
"Kid! Superboy! Aqualad! Miss Martian!" I then heard Wally's voice  
"Phoenix! Lookout!" I tried to look for him but couldn't see him. A strong metal hand gripped onto my shoulder and hoisted me out of the water.

As whoever it was lifted me up, I felt my shoulder begin to crack in multiple places. Coughing and Gagging, i tried to take in as much oxygen as possible but as quickly as i was out of the water i was shoved back in. I inhaled so much water and I felt myself start to convulse.

The process of dunking and lifting my head in and out of the water continued until my attacker was shoved off me. I fell onto my back, coughing up as much water as I could. I'm completely powerless right now, I can feel it.

M'gann's screams then echoed through the cave. I looked over and watched as a red female-looking robot that resembled Red Tornado created a fire cage around her and Kaldur. I then heard Wally yell. Rolling over onto my side I saw him and Connor encased in some weird looking rock stuff. Wally looked up at me and yelled  
"RUN!" I tried to get to my feet but stopped moving when a pair of red feet stopped in front of me. Suddenly, a shift kick to my stomach sent me falling into the water below…

**"****Attention Robin, Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished" **

"Come on princess, wake up!" every inch of my body is screaming. My head is pounding, my ribs are throbbing and my chest feels tight. I tried to move but was stuck, all I can move is my hands.  
"Come on princess!" Wally was calling out for me. I then opened my eyes and said  
"Don't call me Princess!?" He smiled and said  
"Welcome back" I looked up and said  
"What happened?" I then saw that I was encased in the same rock stuff as Wally and Connor. I then said  
"Wait where's M'gann and Kaldur?" I then heard Kaldurs voice  
"We're up here Wynonna" Connor then yelled  
"Kaldur hows M'gann?"  
"Unconscious but alive"

I went to say something but was cut off when Robin and Artemis dove into the water. One of the bots noticed them when they emerged causing me to yell  
"Watch out!" They disappeared under the water as a fireball was thrown their way. They resurfaced right next to us. Robin looked at me and said  
"Are you okay?" I smiled slightly and said  
"Peachy, my powers are gone and i'm pretty sure I've got a couple of broken ribs" Artemis then said  
"Your powers are gone?" Rob then said  
"It's the water, isn't it?" I just nodded. Connor then yelled  
"Forget us, save M'gann" Artemis then said  
"Aqualad, is she-" Kaldur answered her  
"She is still unconscious. I fear she- we cannot survive much longer!"

Another fireball was then flung right in front of me causing Robin and Artemis to disappear under the water again. When the fireball hit the water I felt a surge of power from the heart but it wasn't enough to do anything. I then looked round as Robin and Aretmis emerged from the water by the stairs.

As soon as they were out they were stuck in between the two reds that were attacking us. Robin then began throwing Birdarangs at the reds, one of which wedged itself in the stone next to Wally.  
"Whoa." The Red male robot then raised his hands to form columns of water, Robin and Artemis backed away from their respective enemies. Waiting for the moment the two are about to strike before diving into the water.

The water and fire meet and screech into steam. Robin and Artemis dive deep into the water. Where Robin rips off a cover to the vent system. Letting Artemis in first he looked back at me, I gave him a small nod before he followed after her.  
_

**Robins P.O.V.**

As we got clear of the water and out of danger, the male red robots voice echoed through the cave  
"**Six minutes."** Artemis looked at me and said  
"What do we do now?" I then replied with hardly any emotion in my voice  
"We save them. That's how it works."  
"Maybe that's how it's **supposed **to work, but those robots already took out our **five ****super-powered** friends."  
"You seem distraught."  
"Distraught?! M'gann is **dying.** Wynonna is powerless. We have **no **powers and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course I'm distraught!" I then snapped  
"Well get traught or get dead!" **  
**"How can you be so calm?"

I began to crawl through the vent as i said  
"Practice. I've been doing this since I was nine."  
"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" I stopped coming to a realisation  
"Oh. Duh! They're machines, and one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range." Artemis smiled before saying sarcastically  
"Great! Except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver." I smiled before saying  
"I'm fresh out. But I'm betting we can make one." I pressed my coms and said  
"Whaddya say, KF, doable?" Wally responded  
_"__Totally doable."_

**"****Five minutes."**

_"__Ya know, if you had more time" _

* * *

I pushed the panel to the medbay open and jumped down, closely followed by Artemis, as Wally said  
_"__Med Lab, X-ray machine." _we made our way through over to the machine whilst keeping an eye on our surroundings, just in case. I pulled open one on the panels on the x-ray machine as wally said**  
**_"__You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high energy pulses"_ I then plugged my hologlove into the machine as he continued  
"_Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-rays to EMPs"_ I did as he said, then shut off the holo before reaching to take it out._  
_"_with a cascading energy vector directed outward.__"_ I turn it slowly before it pops out.

I then said  
"A ripple effect, like dropping a stone in a pond." I reopened the holo whilst he said  
"_A stone with 10 to the twelfth power wattage, Yeah."  
_"So I'll need to hook it up to the Cave's main generator."Artemis then raised her eyebrow and said  
"Which is where?"  
"Urm"

* * *

**"****Four minutes."**

We reentered the main hall but kept out of site. We need to get to the generator on the other side of the room without being seen. I then said through the comm  
"Okay. Make with the distraction." Wallys voice then echoed in the room  
"Hey, Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend, Red Onion?" Then Connors  
"Yeah, and by the way, worst death trap ever. We can escape any time we want."  
"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your **binary **brains can count to two!" We watched as the two bots turned to look at Connor and Wally.

I then glanced back at Artemis and said  
"Cover me." I then took out my grapple gun and shot it across the room, hooking it onto the wall. I swung across the line just as Connor yelled  
"And you can't drown a Kryptonian, dumb bots. We don't breathe air." I began disconnecting some cables and put the device in as Wynonna said**  
**"And Ms. Martian? I can't believe you're buying her act." I then connected my glove and said through the comm  
"Rerouting power now." Connor then said  
"Yeah. You know how hot it gets in the cave of Mars?"

The EMP should be working. I glared at my screen whilst saying  
"It's not working."  
"That cage is just making her homesick."  
"Duh!" That's when I saw the problem, there's a small gap between the two components. I unplugged my glove and said  
"The circuit's incomplete. I need something conductible. A piece of metal or-" I was cut off by Artemis yelling  
"Robin, look out!" I looked around just before a massive wave crashed into me….

Wynonna's P.O.V.

"Robin, look out!" I wiped my head around just as a massive wave crashed into the platform Robin was on. A fireball was then thrown in Artemis direction just as she was about to fire her last arrow. The Arrow just missed Red Torpedo just as she headed back up into the vent barely avoiding Red Inferno's fire.

Red Torpedo then brought Robin to the outlook, he's still suspended in water. He's not fighting, and he looks like he's not breathing. The water dropped Robin onto the outlook, but he doesn't even cough when he's freed from the water. I then screamed  
"Robin!" No response. The water around us began to raise. Wally, Connor and I had to strain our necks to keep us from going under.

**"****Three minutes."**

I can't believe this might all be over, this could be the end. We're out of time, no back up, no plan, no powers. We've got nothing left

**"****One minute."**

I was snapped out of thoughts when I heard the elevator open. Artemis walked out with her bow in her hand and an arrow in her quiver, but doesn't look ready to attack. The Reds turn to her instantly.  
"I surrender. Stop the clock." I zoned out of what happened next as the water got very very high. I took a deep breath just as the water covered my face. As the water covered us I remember something i learnt in school about drowning

When you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting.

I was just about to open my mouth when the water began reseeding. With my head clear of the water I took in a few deep gasps. Connor then yelled  
"Kaldur, how's M'gann?" We heard Kaldur groan slightly before replying  
"She breathes. I believe she will recover. What of Robin?"

Artemis didn't respond straight away, So I said  
"Artemis hows Robin?" I then heard a small cough just before she said  
"He- he's breathing too." I let out a breath i didn't realise I was holding as I heard Robins voice  
"Way to get traught."

* * *

A few minutes later Robin, Kaldur, Artemis and M'gann were standing in front of me, Wally and Connor as we are still stuck in this weird rock. M'gann is leaning heavily on Kaldur. The still disabled Reds are now on the same level as us, while Artemis holds some type of cutter that has no power. With the water now gone I had dried off just enough for one incantation  
"_Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum. De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six" _

The rock around me broke apart and I fell forward only to have Robin catch me  
"Thanks" He smiled at me whilst helping me stand. Robin then said to the group  
"Anyway I figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually did...Blacked out though." Connor then reached out his hand toward M'gann whilst saying  
"M'gann" She took his hand before saying  
"I'll be fine." her voice isn't as strong as it normally is.

Wally then looked at Artemis and said  
"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?" well more like demanded. She shot him a deadpanned look before saying  
"It's not working **genius.** EMP shuts down **all** machines, remember?" I went to say something but was by Red Tornado  
"All machines present at the time." he made his way across the room, landing beside Wally and Conner. Only when the tornado stops whirring does he continued  
"What has occurred?" Robin gestured to the two other robots before saying  
"Had a little visit from your family" Artemis then said  
"Your extremely nasty family."

Tornado looked at the two bots before saying  
"I was not aware I **had **relations" Connor looked up and growled  
"Where have you been?"  
"Monitor duty on the WatchTower." Tornado began making his way over to the other robots whilst saying  
"When it became clear that Cave communications were down I attempted to investigate, but your Zeta Tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here." Sphere the rolled over to Connor  
"Hey boy."

The laser cutter in Artemis' hands then came to life. Wally and Robin then said in unison  
"The pulse has worn off" Red Tornado reached out to Red Inferno, and a zap connects their fingers as her eyes light back up. Red Tornado's eyes glowed in return. He then turned towards us and used a tornado to raise him up, and two aimed at us. All the air in the room began to disappear.

One by one we all clutched our necks and began to stumble, gasping for breath. I fell to my knees the same time as Robin whilst gasping  
"Can't… breathe." soon everything went black...

* * *

I was the first out of the team to wake up. When I woke up I could feel that I had all my powers back but just to be sure I pulled my hair over my shoulder and saw red.

**"****Recognised- Superman 01 Batman 02 Green Arrow 08 Flash 04 Atom 18 Martian Manhunter 07 Black Canary 13 Aquaman 06"**

The 8 leaguers rushed out of the now functioning Zetatube just as Robin, Kaldur, Connor and Wally began waking up. The mentors rushed over to their protegees, well all except Superman who went to check on Artemis, Instead Atom went over to Connor. Black Canary came over to me as I tried to get up. She held onto my arms and said  
"Take it easy Wynonna, sit down" my head was still pounding so I sat back down next to Robin.

I then heard Superman speak after M'gann woke up  
"Artemis. Artemis can you hear me?" she groaned before opening her eyes, he then said  
"She's alright." Superman then turned to the entire team and said  
"What happened here?" Artemis then spoke up**  
**"What happened?!" Artemis demands back. "The Reds happened. Tornado and his…" I cut her off by saying  
"Wait, where are they?" Robin looked at me and said  
"Gone. All **three **of them. Gone." he is clearly beating himself up over it, but the malice in his voice is obvious.


	6. Chapter 4- Alpha Male

**Mount Justice; September 23rd, 06:34 EDT**

Wynonna's P.O.V.

So it's the day after the reds attacked. Everyone is feeling the after effects from the fight even those of us with accelerated healing. The Justice League have been hovering around the cave ever since it happened, mainly repairing what was damaged and broken, but also keeping an eye on us.

Currently the entire team is sat in the lounge area with some of the leaguers whilst others bring all the caves systems back online or are fixing stuff. I'm currently sitting next to Wally at the kitchen counter. I've got a school textbook in front of me whilst he is sitting with both shoulders on the table and his chin resting on his crossed wrists. Artemis is sat on the other side of him with her right elbow on the table as her head rests in her hand. Connor is standing opposite Green Arrow in a defensive stance, worry is written on his face. M'gann is sat across from Artemis, looking expectantly at GA clearly mirroring the Boy Wonder who sits beside her.

Green Arrow then placed a bowl of pretzel in the middle of the table. Wally then said blankly  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Green Arrow backed off instantly. Robin sat forward and said  
"Yeah, what we want are answers, about Red Tornado and his siblings." Green Arrow didn't even flinch at the harshness of Robin's voice. Wally then spoke again  
"Exactly." GA then went to take the bowl away but before he even managed to fully turn around, Wally's hands were around the bowl, taking it back. Wally then mumbled  
"Leave the bowl" As he sat back down, he took a handful of pretzels and shoved them in his mouth. I just smiled at him and shook my head at him.

I then looked up at Connor. He had his back to the team and was looking over at Kaldur and Batman, who were standing on the far side of the room. I was just about to ask him to come sit down but Connor yelled  
"YOU KNEW?" Everyone looked at him and before we knew it Connor launched himself at Kaldur whilst yelling  
"That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'Gann!" Almost immediately I raised my hand, putting a barrier between the two. M'gann then flew over saying**  
**"Connor, what are you doing?" Connor hit the barrier and growled  
"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Everyone else then jumped up and Robin spoke first  
"You knew?" Wally then spoke  
"And didn't tell **us?"** He spoke so closely behind Robin that it's hard to tell if they're just that in sync or it was actually meant to be two separate questions

Kaldur gave me a slight nod, so I dropped the barrier as he said  
"I sought to protect the Team from-" I then spoke  
"Sought to protect us from what?"Artemis then took over  
"Knowledge that might've saved our lives?"  
"Enough." We all turned to Batman, giving him the instantaneous respect he demands. He then went onto say  
"With Red Tornado… missing the Team will now be overseen by rotation supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

Captain Marvel then walked up behind Batman, in his red and gold super suit, with a white cape over his left shoulder, face completely unobstructed to show off his blue eyes and slicked back black hair. He then went onto say  
"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." A small smile coming over his features. I rolled my eyes, ran my hands through my hair and muttered  
"Oh my god" so now Connor, M'gann and I have to live with a babysitter. I went to say something to Kaldur but Connor beat me too it  
"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

He was then cut off by Batman saying  
"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us." He brought up a holoscreen of a newspaper article and said  
"I have another assignment for this team."

**NEWS OF THE PLANET** newspaper

**Gorilla Trades Bananas for Bullets**

"**Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?**"

Wally read the headline outloud skepticism was clear in his voice.

_"__Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?"_ Conner asks telepathically. I then said out loud  
"You can't be serious…" Robin then took over  
"Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase" I elbowed him in the ribs and Batman Glared at him and said  
"I never joke about the mission. I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hills' encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents" he turned to Kaldur before continuing  
"Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out." We all then turned towards the bioship and before Kaldur got a chance to say anything, I snapped my fingers and we were in our uniforms.

Connor, Artemis and M'Gann were the first to walk towards the Bioship. But Connor stopped when Sphere came up quickly behind him. Conner turned towards Sphere, holding out his hand and said  
"Uh-uh. Go." he pointed back inside the Mountain. Sphere whirs and beeps before heading back, coming under a flying Captain Marvel. Robin, Wally and I turned to him as Robin said  
"You're coming with?" Captain Marvel replied  
"Sure! We'll have a blast." Rob looked at us and muttered  
"Translation: he blames us for Red Fiasco. He doesn't trust us." Wally looked at Kaldur and said blankly  
"It's a big club." I nudged the pair and said  
"Come on guys let's get this over with"

* * *

**Northern India; September 23rd, 21:36 IST**

The Camouflaged BioShip flew over the darkened landscape. Before it landed the bottom opened up to let Robin and Artemis belay out as a unit. Landing almost silently, before releasing the handles and pulling out a pair of Birdarangs and knocking an arrow before they head out to secure the perimeter. The BioShip landed behind them and the door opened. Letting Captain Marvel, Aqualad, me and Kid out. Robin and Artemis came back as Superboy lands behind Aqualad and Miss Martian close behind him.  
"All Clear." Aqualad then switched his suit into stealth mode whilst saying  
"Switch to Stealth," Miss Martian is the only one that does as he turned and said  
"and we'll review mission parameters." Whilst pressing the emblem on his chest Kid Flash said  
"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters." Robin then stepped forward and said  
"It's Recon, we know what to do." with that the two of them turned and headed into the jungle. Aqualad called after them  
"Kid, Robin," Robin turned instantly and said  
"We **started **this team because the Justice League was **keeping** **secrets from ****us.**" Kid then said  
"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid was being both sarcastic and rhetorical as he put his goggles on. The two took off again. I then turned to Aqualad and said  
"I'll keep them out of trouble" he nodded before I ran after my two best mates.

* * *

The three of us walked a thicker part of the jungle. The towering canopy hiding obstructing the moonlight. I was walking slightly behind the pair as I said  
"Don't you think you were being a bit harsh with Kaldur back there" Kid shot my a glare and said  
"Are you defending him!?" Rob then said  
"Look Phoenix, He had no right to keep this from us" I then said  
"I get that but we should at least hear him ou…" I was cut off by a bird screech.

We turned around and watched as three massive vultures screeched and dove at ua. We jumped out of the way barely missing the claws which are nearly as long as our forearms. I fired an energy blast at one as Wally took the lead in clearing the way. Robin then said whilst throwing a Birdarang  
"I thought vultures only ate dead meat." Though the device did nothing to even slow them then replied  
"Yeah, these are some very proactive scavengers" Throwing another Energy blast I said  
"Proactive and super-sized. You boys thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Kobra-Venom?" the two said in Unison.  
"Yeah."

A vulture screeches as it goes for Robin again. Barely missing him as he vaults over a fallen tree root. Running towards the base of the fallen tree to give himself some height, he backflips, seeing the vulture land swinging away with some of the tangled vines. Kid used his speed to evade the other three, running up a tree and bouncing between the two of them to turn himself into a pinball to knock one the birds out. It crashes to the ground not far from where Kid managed to catch a vine and swing to safety.  
"Phoenix Watch out!"

Before I had a chance to react a set of claws gripped into my shoulder. The next thing I knew my feet weren't on the ground. The Venom Vulture then flung me up into the air but instead of falling, I just hovered there. I then muttered  
"Okay this is new"

I then saw all three vultures flying towards me. So I took a deep breath and let out a large burst of energy causing the vultures to retreat. With the vultures gone, I flew back down to the ground. The second my feet hit the ground, I clutched my bleeding shoulder. The boys then ran over.

Robin stood in front of my and said  
"Let me look at your shoulder" I moved my hand and pushed my jacket off my shoulder. Three very large, deep gashes covered my shoulder. Kid then said  
"So...the flying thing is new"  
"Yeah tell me about it...OW!" I flinched at Robin's touch. He then said  
"It's already starting to heal"  
"It still hurts though" Kid then said  
"Use that pain reduction thingy"

I smiled at him before pressing my hand against my shoulder and muttering  
"Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala." the pain faded as I pulled my jacket back up.  
_"__Link established."_ It was M'gann  
_"__Listen, please…__"_ Then Kaldur tried to speak, both Kid Flash and Robin visibly tensed hearing his voice in their head again. Clearly disapproving of his presence. Kid then said  
_"__Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've __**so **__missed that"_ Robin smirked before saying  
_"__Hey, Kaldur! KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves"_  
_"__If he did, he wouldn't tell you.__"_ Okay that was Artemis.  
_"__Superboy, are you online, or just pouting?"_ hold up, what's going on between Miss M and Superboy. I was just about to ask when Connor grunted before saying  
_"__Busy. Call back later.__"_

* * *

Not long after the situation with the vultures we met up with Aqualad, Artemis and Miss Martian. We all followed Aqualad through the jungle. He was leading the group with the rest of us trailing behind. Kid then said  
_"__What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us."_ _  
__"__He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant!"_ I'll give you one guess who that was. Artemis was next  
"_How are we supposed to be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?"_ The Miss M  
_"__Or if Conner doesn't expect us to take care of ourselves?"_

Kid then looked at Rob and said  
_"__Did he really think you or I could've been the mole?"_ he was clearly keeping Kaldur and everyone else in on the question on purpose. Rob then said  
_"__We've known each other for years!" _Then Artemis  
"_Trust is a two-way street!__"_ she clearly realized the dig the boys just made at her and M'gann. Miss M then said  
_"__And you'd know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them!__"_ I'm sensing a pattern here Artemis then snapped  
_"__Not that we'd ever do that. Never." _

I spun around to face the group and finally spoke  
_"__Okay, That's enough. Every single one of us here has their own secrets. Yeah Kaldur fucked up and he should have told us about the mole but this… us being mad at him and at each other is petty and childish. We want nothing more than the JL to see us and treat us like adults and independent heroes but right now all we are showing them is that we are still kids, young, reckless sidekicks…__"_ I was cut off by Aqualad turning around and saying  
_"__Enough!_" That was all he needed to get our attention, but ripped one of the pylons from its base, watching as the electricity crackled in the darkness, but nothing else happened.  
_"__Captain Marvel has been captured. And we must act as a team to save him!"_

Kid Flash then spoke  
"_Heh. Under your leadership? I don't think s-" _I cut him off by saying  
_"__Did anything I just say sink in!"_ he didn't listen he wouldn't even look at me, neither would Robin. Aqualad then said  
_"__This is not up for debate!"_ Both Robin and KF's eyes went wide at the sudden switch from the Atlantean's normal demeanor. He then went onto say  
_"__You all chose me to lead. When this mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down. But until that time, I __**am **__in command here." _he then threw down the pylon with a grunt, heading off in the direction the trails lead, for once the link is silent.

* * *

We tracked Captain Marvel to a building in the heart of the Jungle. Robin and Kid are crouched in a tall bush. Miss M, Aqualad, Artemis and I are crouched up in a tree overlooking the building. The only one missing is Superboy. Artemis as an arrow ready to fire.

Miss M looked over to the open space around the building and said  
_"__I'll fly over."_ Just as she was about to fly over Kid spoke  
_"__Negatory. The shield extends like a dome over the whole compound." _I saw Robin looking at his holoscreen before saying  
_"__Pylons are insulated, but one good shock could cause a momentary gap"_ _  
__"__I see a target."_ Artemis lifted her bow ready fire when Aqualad said  
_"__Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you." _

Aqualad jumped from the tree and ran up to the nearest pylon, stopping less than two feet away before his tattoos began to glow and he pushed the electricity into the shield. Soon enough there was a small gap in the field  
"Now!" Artemis released her arrow and it flew through the gap and hit her target right on. The panel beeps and Aqualad pulls back the electricity as the shield deactivated. Then waves the rest of them forward.

Kid raced towards him, Still getting used to my new power I landed further away from the team than expected, M'gann landed while still camouflaged, but as Robin made his way out of the brush his eyes went wide. I followed his gaze and saw a howler monkey sitting on the roof, it had been watching us. The monkey then let out an almighty howl. Aqualad and Kid jump slightly, just before the actual alarms turn on and an entire pack of howlers charges towards us.

I was using energy blasts to defend myself against the damn monkeys. And because these things are so big I was hovering off the ground. During the fight Aqualad yelled  
_"__Remove their collars!"_ I looked over at the rest of the team and then over at Robin who was struggling with two that are nearly as big as he is Rob then said  
_"__Sounds easy when he says it."_ Before I got a chance to help him Artemis pulled out an arrow and nocking it. Taking out the two attacking Robin.

The collars fell off with a small spark, and Robin stayed defensive as the two monkeys looked around before running away. He then turned towards Artemis, where two more drop down behind her. Instead of saying anything he throws two disks, taking out their collars. She yelped when they got close to her, but had enough time to see them scatter to know what he did.

A gorilla wearing a red beret then came out of the compound carrying a machine gun. He growled and sniffed the air as M'gann tried to sneak behind him in camouflage. Just as she made it through the doorway, he grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her into the dirt. Knocking her unconscious. Mallah went to grab her again when Kid sped in saying  
"Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape." his voice a far angier growl than he's ever been before. He went to shoulder check the gorilla, but the enhanced animal turned so that Kid bounces off his massive chest.

I then stood over Kid Flash, raised me hand and said  
"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Maquis Dumisa Rotenem" Mallah was sent crashing through a wall into the compound.

The dust settled and we made our way into the compound. Captain Marvel was strapped down onto a metal table with a shock collar on and this black dustbin looking thing was in the centre of the room. Kid pointed at it and said  
"It's the Brain!" Artemis then said  
"Uh,We can see it's a brain."  
"Not **a** brain, **The** Brain." The brain then moved forward and said  
"In the flesh, so to speak...Mallah."

The gorilla got up with something in his hand, and when he pressed the button, pylons rose up from the floor. Sending an electromagnetic pulse through us, pinning us to the ground. Aqualad then looked at Miss M before saying through the mind link  
_"__Miss Martian, Superboy, now." _

Miss M's eyes went green as she telekinetically took the remote from Mallah. Stopping it over her face so she pressed the button to turn off the pylons, just as Superboy broke through the wall on the other side of the hallway. There was a white wolf at his side, snarling, as the dust cleared. Superboy didn't need to say anything to get the wolf to charge at Mallah.

As Mallah got back to his feet, Kid kicks him back, then dodges the gunfire as Robin swings high. Finally M'gann drops in and lifts the gorilla into the ceiling then lets him drop. Though it doesn't do anything to knock him out, only make him angry. Now he is focusing his firing on M'gann. Superboy jumps at his turn back, attempting to slam his fist into the gorilla, but Mallah's reflexes are just fast enough that he can dodge.

While Superboy lands, Mallah takes aim to shoot Superboy back as he jumps. Though he doesn't get any marks, the shots move so fast and hit so hard that he lands by the wolf. As the bullets ran out, Artemis launched an arrow at the pack on his back, causing it to release smoke. Robin came up to her side and both pulled out detonating weapons which fully knocked the machine gun off of Mallah.

Whilst the others were dealing with Mallah, Kaldur was dealing with the brain and I was tasked in getting Cap out. I ran over to the table and snapped the collar off of Captain Marvel.  
"Thanks. Now, one good turn deserves another." The tiger rose in front of him, and Mallah turned towards the three of us as Aqualad pulled out his sword WaterBearers and I had my hand raised ready to throw an energy blast. Mallah turned again and saw Superboy and the wolf guarding the hole in the wall. Mallah roared in rage. Superboy let out a low growl before cracking his knuckles and saying  
"Try it. I hate monkeys."

From the looks of it Mallah was about to do something but was cut off by the Brain  
"No Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo." Multiple compartments then began to open around his body.  
"Au revoir, mes amis" Kid then yelled  
"Get down!" Conner tensed, Robin and Artemis backed up, and then suddenly everything went dark. When the lights start to turn on again, they're gone. Kid then said  
"Wait, that big weapon thing was… a light switch?"

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the trees we were back near the BioShip. I watched as Artemis walked over to Kid and asked  
"What are you grinning about?" Kid held a red beret in his hands and said  
"One word: souvenir." he then put it on. Artemis then shot back  
"Two words: gorilla lice."  
"Huh?" He quickly took the hat off his head and it out in front of him  
"Oh, man! That's disgusting"

I was helping Kaldur remove the collars from the howler monkeys. As I the last monkey ran into the Jungle, Captain Marvel pulled the collar off the tiger that saved him and said  
"That's the last of the collars?" It growled lowly.  
"I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" It growled again.  
"Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise." he pet the tiger before standing and watching as it heads into the jungle.  
"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny." Cap had the biggest smile on his face.

The tiger ran past M'gann, Connor, and the wolf on his way out. I went over to join them as Connor looked at the wolf and said  
"The rest of the pack is gone." He stroke the wolf whilst continuing  
"What are you still doing here?" M'gann smiled before saying  
"I think he wants to stay with you."  
"Can I keep him?" Connor asked, sounding like an excited child. He looked between me and Miss M. Before we could answer him Wally ran over, put his arm around my shoulders and said  
"First the sphere, now this beast. Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays." M'gann looked at Connor and then said  
"Maybe because he's such a stray himself." The two seemed to go on to have a psychic conversation briefly. As connor smiled a her, Wally said  
"Well, he's gonna need a , how's about Krypto?" Wolf just growled at Wally causing him to cower behind me slightly. Connor then said  
"Pass." I then began walking away whilst saying  
"Besides isn't that name already taken?"

I then went on to join Robin who is waiting on the ramp, I'm pretty sure he's waiting for Kaldur. When I saw Kaldur walking out of the jungle, I gently put my hand on Robins arm and said  
"Go easy on him... please" he smiled as he put his hand on top of mine. I then took my hand back as Kaldur began walking up the ramp. Rob looked at him and said  
"Look, I need to know, why did you keep the mole intel secret?" Kaldur stopped and everyone else slowly moved towards the BioShip for the conversation. Kaldur looked at everyone before speaking  
"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." Artemis stepped forward immediately and yelled  
"What?! You can't trust him!"  
"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information." I then looked at Rob and Kid whilst saying  
"And given how the mission went, he almost succeeded." Both their faces dropped as they realized that they were betraying someone they had known for years as much as they felt betrayed by him. Not to mention Kaldur had a whole other level to put the tip through as the leader. Rob then looked at him and said  
"But you had to consider it might be true."  
"Yes, as leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor." he looked directly at Robin as he spoke, knowing that the Team will one day fall to him and explaining this will help him.  
"I hate to say it, but it makes sense."  
"I am still prepared to step down." he says simply.

The team quickly glanced at each other before Wally raised his hand and said  
"All in favour of keeping Aqualad as leader?" M'gann, Conner, Artemis and I all raised our hands instantly. As Kaldur turned to Robin, his hand is raised too and he shows a few his teeth with his smile. Captain Marvel then spoke but I didn't listen, instead I whispered to Rob  
"It will be your team one day, Wonder boy" He smiled, looked at me and whispered  
"That's Boy Wonder"

I returned the smile and shoved him slightly as M'gann said  
"So, what are you gonna call him?" Connor scratched the white wolf and said  
"What's wrong with Wolf?" Wally then walked up the ramp saying  
"Generic, but acceptable" As Connor and the wolf walked onto the ship, I turned and said  
"So we're keeping the dog then?"  
"Wolf"  
_

**3 hours later**

I was still slightly annoyed at everyone after what happened on the mission. So after the debrief with Batman I went down to the beach to blow off some steam. Despite water being my main weakness, the sound of waves crashing against the rocks is relaxing in some way. I'm currently standing on some rocks, with my arms folded around my chest, eyes shut and just listening.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps and then a voice  
"For someone who hates water, you spend a lot of time around it" It was Robin. Without opening my eyes I said  
"It's part of life. Despite how much I hate it and how much it hurts me, I can't run from it. No matter how much I want to" He came and stood next to me before saying  
"What you said back out on the mission…" I cut him off  
"I was mad…" He then cut me off  
"You were right" I opened my eyes and looked at him before saying  
"Rob, we all have secrets but for this team to work, we have to trust each other otherwise what's the point" He looked down at me before saying  
"Do you trust me Wynonna?"  
"Rob I trust you with my life. Do you trust me?" He smiled and said  
"You know I do…" I cut him off  
"Do you trust me enough to tell me who you are?"  
"Nonna, we've spoke about this"  
"But the doesn't change the fact, I'd do anything to keep you safe and I can't do that if I only know half of you" okay so maybe those feeling I had for Rob are still there and they're getting stronger


	7. Chapter 5- Revelation

**Mount Justice; October 1st, 18:13 EDT**

So it's been about a week since the mission with the hybrid animals and in that time things amongst the team have gone back to normal. Well normal for us anyway. Robin and I also seem to be getting closer, take last saturday for example; we were watching a film and I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. When I woke up, he had fallen asleep and had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I did nothing about it, I just went back to sleep. I liked it, it made me feel safe… he makes me feel safe.

It's currently about quarter past six in the evening and it's been a pretty slow day for the team. I'm currently standing at the side of the training floor watching Robin and Kaldur train. Robin comes in with a kick that was aimed at Kaldur's shoulder height. Kaldur dodges, gaining 8pts in comparison to Robin's 4 attack points. The Wonder Boy is quick to turn as soon as he touches the ground, getting close to Kaldur, and going in for a right punch that Kaldur blocks. Both of them gain 4pts for that, but Kaldur already had his right hand raised and goes for a cross that Robin ducks under, and he follows up with another, but Robin is quick into a backhandspring. Kaldur gains 14pts for his combo while Robin 10pts for his dodge and it's x2 the second his hands touch the ground.

Kaldur is quick to follow him, while both Zatara and Captain Marvel watch. Cap is eating one of Wallys snacks. Both men watch with smiles on their faces. Anyway, as Kaldur gets in close he attempts a left-handed punch, that Robin blocks, and attempts a palm-heel strike, but Kaldur does his own back handspring to make up the distance. Robin gains 8pts for his block, while Kaldur gains 9 for his combo. Robin finishes his combination with a front kick to get himself 5 more points and move closer to Kaldur.

M'gann, Connor, and Wolf then walked into the room, the floor light turned off and both Rob and Kaldur relaxed, agreeing to finish training later. I walked over to them as M'gann and Connor stepped off to the side, smiling at each other. Rob then spoke quietly  
"You know they're a couple, right?" Kaldur smiled and said  
"I believe I knew before they did." I crossed my arms and said  
"At least you don't have to live with it"

Two more sets of footsteps approach from the opposite direction, we turned to see Wally and Artemis walking in. Rob put his hands in his pockets before saying  
"Do we tell **them?"** I was about to reply when Kaldur cut me off  
"It's not our place." We dropped the topic when the two in question got closer. Wally then spoke  
"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why's he still here?" he was clearly annoyed.  
"And why's he eating my snacks?"

**Recognize: Batman; 0-2**

"Computer, national news." Batman says as he walks out of the Zeta Tube, not even slowing down as he walks into the center of the room.

"_The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve."  
The TV shows the massive plant once again standing upright and attacking, a scraper already caught, then shattering before them.  
__"__And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League,"  
The frame swaps to the top of the building, where two people were trapped, and just before the building shatters Superman picks them up and Hawkgirl flies onto the screen.  
__"__there seems to be no end in sight."  
The camera follows her as she swings her mace at the plant, a Green Lantern saw cutting it off as she flies to meet him. The two head towards the Spiering plant as Hawkman follows behind them, hacking another vine on his way._

Everyone was shocked by what we were seeing and eager to get out there and help. Robin then said  
"Should we get out there?" his voice had a hint of excitement in it. Batman spoke straight after  
"No. The League will soon have the situation under control." he gave no room to argue.  
"That's not why I'm here. According to your Intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra." Wallt took a small step forward whilst saying  
"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra-Venom." I then said  
"Which the Brain used to create his animal army." Wolf then nudged his head under Connors hand as Con said  
"And upgrade Wolf." The M'gann  
"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary." Artemis looked at Batman before saying  
"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy's on Kobra-Venom, too?"

Batman pulled up a holographic keyboard before saying  
"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra-Venom variant." the screen then changes to some test results. The cellulose cells take Sportsmaster's place and two larger cells are colored in purple while three smaller ones are colored in maroon. All five look more like deep sea mines than cells, but as smaller screens show up and point to certain cells show the several tests that were run and how the results compare.

Kaldur then said  
"These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide" Rob then brought up his own holographic keyboard, typing away. Batman then said  
"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."  
"You got that right." Robin agrees, still typing away, but other pictures join the large one of Metropolis.  
"Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei-"

All the screens cut to static, cutting off the Boy Wonder and causing Batman to turn towards the screens. I then said  
"Rob?"  
"It's not me." Robin said typing just as quickly as he's speaking.  
"Someone's cutting in the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

_The image suddenly cuts back in to reveal the Joker, he taps on the camera lens, as if to get everyone's attention.  
__"__Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement…" the Joker opens a switchblade in one hand then uses the other to turn the camera left.  
__"__From the Injustice League." The Joker laughs off camera.  
__"__We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." Count Vertigo starts as the camera zooms in.  
__"__If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American Dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait…"  
The Joker's gloved hand turns the camera away from the other six.  
__"__The more we get to have our… jollies." he laughs maniacally until it cuts back to static._

"Roger that, Aquaman." Batman says rather suddenly.  
"The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

The keyboard beeped rapidly as Robin continues to type away. The video rewinds and Robin starts listing off the members with facial recognition matching them.  
"Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan. **Seven **heavy hitters." Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced." I then said  
"There's your secret society." Artemis then said  
"Not so secret anymore." then Kaldur  
"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Wally clenched his fists before saying  
"Yeah. That was their mistake. Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt."

Batman took a slight step forward before saying  
"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team." Wally released his fists before whining  
"Oh, man." Everyone looked at him in disbelief before Artemis hit him in the arm. Batman then said  
"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."Zatara walked over and said  
"You realize what you're really asking them to do?"  
"They're ready."  
"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asks, only to be hit in the arm again by Artemis.  
"Ow! Will you cut that-"  
"Hello, Wally." Artemis purposefully mimics M'gann's phrase but with more bite.  
"If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"  
"I don't know. I guess we'll…"

The team then gestured to the image of the injustice league in front of us.  
"Ohhh." Zatara turned to Batman once more before saying  
"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct." Batman glanced at us before turning to Zatara, nodded and said  
"I trust **you **can locate the enemy."  
"Indeed. Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled." Zatara turned to the team rather suddenly, looked at Rob and said.  
"Robin, if you will provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity." A holographic globe appears in the center of the training room.

Zatara steps up and raises his hands towards the globe.  
"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros." A small red dot appeared in the southern part of the US.  
"There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system." Robin looks at the readout in front of him  
"Coordinates locked in" I looked over his shoulder and said  
"Looks like we're going to the Louisiana Bayou." Kaldur looked over before saying  
"We are on our way." we then took of towards the Bioship.

* * *

**Bayou Bartholomew; October 1st, 18:52 CDT**

The mood in the BioShip was seriously tense. This is probably the hardest thing we've had to do and there's a possibility that it won't end the way we want. Miss M is focused on flying. Robin is looking over his Birdarangs with an intensity that seems abnormal. Artemis is checking her bow. Superboy is sat stroking Wolf. I'm adjusting my power gauntlets (They were designed to help me aim my powers) While Kid eats a banana, something catches his eyes causing him to turn to Aqaulad and say  
"What's in the duffel?"Sat by Aqaulads feet was a large black duffle bag.  
"Plan "B"." is all Aqualad says about it.

Miss M then suddenly groaned and gripped her head  
"Ugh." Superboy and Wolf both turn to her instantly as he said  
"You all right?"  
"Dizzy." she sounded confused by her own feelings. Robin looked over and said  
"Martians get airsick?" Kid then said  
"She does look a bit greener than usual."  
"Not me, her."  
"I feel fine." Artemis and I said at the same time.  
"Not her, the bioship. She's trying to shield us, but-"

Outside the air crackles with power. Suddenly the BioShip lost the camouflage. Something then knocked the Bioship off course, causing all of us to start screaming, as we crashed in the swamp. Just when we thought things were over, vines came out from under the water and latched on to the ship, trying to drag it under. As water started coming in, I said  
"Oh this is the last thing we need" Aqualad then said  
"Phoenix you have to get out!"  
"How?"

A fist then burst through the top of the ship.  
"He's hurting her." Black Atom then ripped a hole in the top of the ship. Superboy stood up and punched Black Atom off the ship. But now that he's off, and the vines continue to drag them under, water flows into the ship. Aqaulad then said  
"Phoenix, out! We need a Shield"  
"You got it boss" I flew out of the hole and looked at Black Atom. Without second thought, I raised my hands and said  
"Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo" It's an temporary Disempowerment incantation. With him out for the count temporarily, I put a barrier around the ship giving the team time to get out.

When I saw the team break the surface of the water far away from the ship I muttered  
"excede canun infenun da ba nunc ca nun,senon canu ni…" knowing that I was now cloaked, I flew down and joined the rest of the team. I don't use this incantation often because it only lasts for a very short period of time.

As I decloaked, I landed next to the team. Miss M looked at the water and said  
"She's in shock. She'll need time to recover." Before anyone could say anything the entire Team screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching our heads.  
KF pushes himself to his elbows, looking up at the source.  
"Vertigo."  
"Count Vertigo to you, peasant." Superboy stood to go and attack only to be knocked back and punched in the face by Black Atom. Unconscious.

Aqualad made it to his feet and pulled out his WaterBearers and pulled water from the swamp and threw it at Vertigo. But Vertigo pushed it further away.  
"_Robin, Miss Martian, disappear. We will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective."_ Miss Martian engages her camouflage and disappears from sight. Aqaulad was then knocked out by Black Atom. When he fell Wolf charges at the man, who puts up an arm to block. Rather than slowing him down, he spins and throws Wolf at Artemis and Kid as they approach. He then came over to me and grabbed me by my throat.

He lifted me off the ground and said  
"Nice trick, kid. You won't be doing it again" he tightened his grip and everything soon went black.

"They awaken. You're certain this will hold them?" he's standing atop Wotan's cage, while Black Atom holds it over his head. Wotan looked at him and said"The cage is impenetrable. Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping." his voice was full of confidence. Aqualad then stood up in the cage and said  
"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan." His tattoos began to glow as he pulls on the bars, but as he does so the energy of the cage covers him rather than his Eel electricity, draining him of his power. Wotan chuckled slightly before saying  
"Please, Atlantean, do not pretend you're in my League."

Moments later the Bioship came flying up behind us and knocked Wotan down into the lake. The cage then suddenly disappeared and we all let out sharp yelps as we suddenly started falling. Superboy, Wolf, Aqualad, Artemis, and Wally all dropped into the knee-high muddy water but I stopped just before the water. Wolf then started growling. We looked round to see Ultra-Humanite in the trees, Superboy then grumbled  
"I hate monkeys." Wolf and Superboy then engaged Ultra-Humanite.

Ivy then casually made her way to a ridge at the edge of the swamp behind Aqualad and Artemis. The slight crackle of her vines being what gave her away. Artemis and Aqualad reached back for their weapons but find them missing. Artemis huffed and said  
"Ah, I feel naked. And not in a fun way." Ivy raises herself up higher with her vines before sending one at Aqualad, who dodged it narrowly, but with ease. Clearly missing the joke, Aqualad said  
"We will make our own fun, as we have been trained. Maneuver 7" Artemis turned and ran towards Aqualad as he thread his fingers together and squats down. Her boot lands in his hands and uses his strength to launch her high above the vines. Giving her plenty of air time to aim her boot right at Poison Ivy's face. Taking her to ground level.

Kid on the other hand turned to Count Vertigo as he landed on the drier ground. He then took off running towards Vertigo, only for the pulsating waves to hit him. He groaned and slowed down, coming to a near stop mere feet in front of the two. Black Atom back-fists him in the head, knocking him completely clear of the ground and feet away. I then sent a energy blast at Black Atom just as Vertigo spoke  
"Where are Robin and the Martian?"

Ultra-Humanite growled as Wolf bit down his nape from his back, and Superboy's hold on his arm kept him from moving it far. With a harsh tug, he knocked Superboy off balance long enough to throw him away and reach up with both hands to pull Wolf off. Artemis jumped for a high roundhouse kick, that Ivy barely ducks under, but pulled a vine from the ground to knock her away. She looks over her shoulder at the Central Command and gasps.  
"My baby."

Everyone turned to see the plant-tenna covered in small red dots, which upon closer inspection are Robin's disks. All of them beeping, before they explode in three massive groups. The plant screeches as it catches fire, turns brown and collapses over the glass of the atrium. Ivy shielded her face with her arms, given how close she is, and even then the heat is still too much.

At the center of the roof are Robin and Miss M. The Boy Wonder only has one thing to say.  
"Timber." Enraged Ivy pulls dozens of vines from the ground and shoots them towards the two with a scream. Miss M took flight and with a raise of her hands destroyed the vines from the inside.

As a reflex I lifted my hand and put a shield around the two just as a laser was about to hit Miss M, Robin ducked away and turned towards the source. Atomic Skull and the Joker now face them down. Joker then spoke  
"Children? Children foiled our plan? Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributionable!" he raised his hand and lowered his voice.  
"That last one might not be a word. So sue me"

Vertigo then said  
"Kill them. Kill them all." Black Atom and Poison Ivy then turned back towards us. Robin and Miss M dodged another one of Atomic Skull's lasers just in time. As he lands in the marshy water he uses a wide sweep to try and take them out.

Ultra-Humanite moved slowly towards Superboy and Wolf. All three of them are tense for a moment before Black Atom swoops in and takes Superboy away while Wolf charges at the gorilla. I then flew down and helped Wolf with Ultra-Humanite.

Artemis looked around rapidly, trying to orientate herself in the multiple fights that are happening at the same time. Vertigo hit her with his power when her back was turned. She fell to her knees almost instantly. Kid then yelled  
"Leave her alone." He quickly stood up only to be hit in the back by Wotan. Wotan then yelled  
"Enough!"

Robin threw two birdarangs that exploded in a plume of dark smoke around Wotan's protective bubble. The bubble falls as his hands glow blue, creating four lightning bolts that hit Robin and Aqualad in quick succession, though the older boy can at least stay standing through the bombardment.

Artemis screamed as she was hit and knocked out of Vertigo's range, though the villain doesn't attempt to follow her. Kid is then knocked back by the force of the blow. Black Atom threw Superboy into a tree behind Ultra-Humanite that leaves him open to be hit by the lightning as well. Wolf is knocked off of a now sore Ultra-Humanite by the lightning. I put a shield up just before the lighting could hit me but as I went to say an incantation I found myself unable to speak.

I got distracted by not being able to speak, I missed Black Atom flying up behind me until he punched me sending me crashing into the ground. When I hit the ground Wotans lighting hit me. M'gann flew around in camouflage, but once she used her telekinesis to destroy some of Ivy's vines, Wotan knew right where to aim, knocking her out of the sky.

As she fell Aqualad blocked the lightning aimed at him with his hand as he moved the few steps to block Miss Ms as well. The second the pain stopped she looked up to him as he said  
"Plan "B"."

The BioShip then moved right over their heads as a hole opened in the hull, Aqualads duffle fell right into his hand. He unzipped the bag and pulled the Helmet out, holding it over his head. Wotan's attack stopped as he said  
"The Helmet of Fate." Kid turned and yelled  
"No, Aqualad! Don't!" Only to be punched by Black Atom. Superboy then punches Black Atom back as Kid Flash hits a tree with a resounding crunch over his thud.

Aqualad then put the Helmet on and Doctor Fate took his place, bathed in golden light and floating over the marshy grounds. Kid then got up and mumbled  
"Oh, dude."

Doctor Fate flew up to come face to face with Wotan. His cape flowing behind him and his hands coming from being out at his sides to a fighter's position, clenching in fists he said  
"Wotan, you are mine." Wotan brought his hands together to shoot an orange beam at Dr. Fate. Fate's golden beam that came from his chest, Fate's burns straight through hitting Wotan in the chest. Pushing the dark sorcerer back until he is pinned against the greenhouse dome.

When Fate's beam stopped, it began to wrap around Wotan and form chains that bind his hands to his sides. Wotan then chanted  
"Solvo quod reverto." the chant, caused the chains to shatter away from him and then he guided them back towards Fate.

Fate watched as they approached, seeming not prepared to do anything before he put his right-hand out just before the chains reached him and his symbol appeared as a shield. Destroying the chains on contact.  
"Wotan has prepared for your return, Doctor...Fulmina venite!" as he chants as his hands glow orange and the beam strikes the shield. Fate's shield holds out for a few moments, but it shattered and Fate is knocked back as electricity crackles over his body before he found his balance and charged back to face the sorcerer.

My attention was then drawn over to Miss M as she made her way through the wooded area still in camouflage, she was avoiding Ivy's vines as she shot past her. Ivy then said  
"I can't see you, Martian, but perhaps I'll hear you scream." Vertigo stepped up to Ivy's side, suddenly and said

"And perhaps I can be of some assistance." Ivy stood a little more relaxed as Vertigo released the pulsing waves. Miss M's eyes went wide as she was hit with the first wave, causing her to turn off her camouflage then grip her head as the waves continued. Finally knocking her out of the air with a scream. I was just about to send a blast over to them but Kid beat me to it. He ran past Vertigo, knocking the Count off balance and ripping a bit of his cloak off in the process.

Ivy and Vertigo are both stunned by the turn of events. As Vertigo turns to get back at KF he sees Artemis already in the air, and her left leg extending moments before she hit him in the face with a solid roundhouse kick. Ivy doesn't even have time to dodge Vertigo before he crashed into her and they both get knocked off their feet and into the mud a solid 3 feet away. The next thing I knew I heard Kid yelling  
"Artemis!" He made a move to Artemis and didn't see Ultra Humanite coming up behind him. I flew over, Did a flip mid air and kick Ultra Humanite square in the chest knocking him back

In the sky, Fate and Wotan are still dodging each other's then spoke  
"Surrender, sorcerer! You cannot hope to defeat our Lord of Order." He strikes out with a beam shaped like his symbol that strikes Wotan in the chest and the sorcerer glows gold before disappearing.

He reappeared behind Fate with his hands already glowing and takes a shot that hits Fate in the side and knocks him down about 15 feet.  
"I can defeat you, and I will." an incantation came to mind to stop him but I couldn't say it.  
"Ekirts natoW nwod!" a new voice then called out, causing Wotan to look up to the source before he is hit by a beam of yellow light that takes him down. Breaking through the clouds, and armed with his wand is Zatara.  
"Not tonight, Wotan." Following him are HawkMan, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel HawkWoman, and Captain Atom.

Wotan hit the ground hard in front of the greenhouse with a resounding thud. Ultra Humanite looks at the sorcerer as he falls, giving Superboy the opening he needs. Before punching the gorilla in the face knocking him out.

Robin then backflipped over narrowly avoiding the Joker's slashes before he jumps back and throws a Birdarang that knocks one his knives out his hand. Joker looked up with a psychotic look as Aquaman, Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary all descended onto the scene as well, held up by one of the Green Lantern's platforms, with Captain Marvel and Superman flying in front of them.

Black Atom and Atomic Skull slowly back up to either side of a still fallen Wotan and Ultra Humanite As the Justice League lands they have now made a circle around the Injustice League. Including Poison Ivy, Vertigo, and Joker. Batman then spoke  
"It's over." Vertigo exchanges a small look at Ivy before raising his hands in surrender, the other villains following suit.  
"There will be another day."

Joker looked at his teammates and said  
"Another day? Another day! There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" he laughed as he raised his still gloved hands and used his fingers to control the vines to rise up around the swamp. Red buds rise up to the surface before they pop in rapid succession. Filling the area with green gas.  
"Joker venom spores. Don't breathe." Batman commanded instantly turning to the still laughing Joker and nailing a punch to his face.

Despite him being knocked out the gas still spread  
"Fear not. Fate has intervened" Dr. Fate rose over the cloud, creating another one of his symbols, but this one sucks up the gas. Everyone holds their places, alive.

The team slowly regrouped as Kid looked towards fate whilst saying  
"What were you thinking?! How could you let him put on the Helmet? Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever." his anger dies out by the end of his realisation.

Doctor Fate just stood there like a statue for a long breath. Before he suddenly moved and took the Helmet off and Kaldur returned. Kid moves quickly in front of him and said  
"Nabu let you go?" he had a small smile on his face. Kaldur returned the smile and said  
"He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello." Wally's smile just got bigger when he mentions the previous holder of the Helmet.

"We're done here." Batmans deep voice drew the team's attention to him in an instant as he continued  
"The Super-Villain Secret Society has been neutralised. As for your performance…" we waited for him to finish, the silence was painful  
"it was satisfactory."

We all shared a happy look at what is basically praise from the Dark Knight

Back at the cave Black Canary was called to come and examine any injuries we got from the fight with the injustice league. She's already set Wally's arm back in place and wrapped it up in a cast. She's now examining my very bruised neck while Wally is recovering from anaesthetic in the bed next to me. Every time she presses on my neck, my eyes shut and I flinch slightly. She examined my neck for about 15 minutes before saying  
"Can you try and say something?" I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out besides strained whines.  
"Okay, that's enough" She then handed me an ice pack. I wrapped it around my neck as she said  
"Well i'd say that your Larynx and Vocal cords are extremely damaged. Even with your accelerated healing it's going to take some time and seeing as you can't currently speak, it's going to hurt" She smiled and said  
"And I want to give you some painkillers. I'm not sure how effective they'll be but we won't know until we try, sound good?" Deciding it's probably a bad idea to nod I just smiled at her.

She turned and began getting some pain meds together. As she was sorting it out she said  
"So I got a phone call from your school today" I froze and Wally said  
"Ooo Someones in trouble" I just turned and glared at him. Canary is listed as my legal guardian on the school system. Canary just smiled and said  
"You're not in trouble, exactly but…" She turned around with a needle in her hand, took my arm and said  
"You're failing maths" she jabbed me with the needle and said  
"Perhaps we should get you a tutor" I just whined. Wally laughed and said  
"I could get used to you not talking" . I just picked the pillow up that was next to me and threw it at him.


End file.
